


Drama In and Out of the Lab

by KittyKitty27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Nightmares, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has A Different Last Name, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has PTSD, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Is Scared Of The Dark, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Have A Good Relationship, Cruise Ships, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has ADHD, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Heterochromia, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Trust Issues, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Demisexual Deceit | Janus Sanders, Field Trip, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, He gets better I swear, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Issues, Mardi Gras, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Repressed Morality | Patton Sanders, Road Trips, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Thunder and Lightning, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKitty27/pseuds/KittyKitty27
Summary: Things had been perfect for all 6 boys, they had their group and each other.Except Patton is feeling overbearing and is upset about it, but didn't wanna bother his friends so he never told them.Logan wanted his parents to acknowledge him and be there but thinking such things is foolish he was rich, what more could he want?Roman flunks and audition and gets stuck in the chorus meanwhile, people keep riding on his neck and it's getting on his nerves.Virgil was alone a lot at home this group was all he had and was worried it was gonna fall apartRemus is trying to help Roman with his own problems while also trying to grieve his father leaving and trying to help his friends but there making him take sidesJanus was trying to cover up his abuse from the school after all if he's taken from his parents and he loved his moms so much.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 10





	1. Jekyll and Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more soon if this gets good feedback!

Logan Faust was a microbiology student at Red Valley High School. He was one of the best students to ever attend. Of course it being a private school, not too many kids got the chance to come here.

Logan had many awards and honors to his name, he really wanted a career as a scientist, it’s what he’d been hoping for since he was a little kid. That was his goal so he didn’t really have time to goof off or go out too much. Drinking,staying out late, or going to parties just wasn’t his idea of a good time.

Logan had everything planned out and prepared for the future. He couldn’t afford to have a wrench in the system. Logan only really had two friends that he interacted with and to call them that was an overstatement.

The first one was Patton Flux, a literal angel with a heart of gold. Patton and Logan never exactly ‘agreed’ to be friends, one day Patton just kind of inserted himself in Logan’s life and Logan never thought to disagree. Patton made sure Logan didn’t work his life away and always comforted him, in the rare moments he needed it. He did it in such a way that it was still comforting, but still respected the walls that he put up. 

The second friend is Virgil Lighting, the literal embodiment of My Chemical Romance as a person. Virgil mostly kept to himself when he and Logan were one on one, like doing a project together or just hanging out. When Patton was thrown into the mix with them, OH BOY- It was certainly interesting. Virgil met Logan in 7th grade after Patton literally dragged him to the lunch table after he found him sitting alone and the rest was history. 

So- WHY did the universe to to ruin Logan’s entire system with one simple screw loose.

Logan was in 5th period science when it happened. The teacher had been going over their lesson when he got a call on the phone. “Hello Mr.Wills science room, how can I help you?” Everything was quiet for a moment “Oh! That’s wonderful, I’ll send someone down, kay, have a good day, bye!” He hung up the phone. 

“Well my brainlings, it seems we have someone new joining our 7th grade squad!” Logan rolled his eyes, teachers always seem to make a big deal out of new students like it was something new.

The teacher looked around “Who’s caught up on their notes?” Logan raised his hand. Mr.Wills smiled “Wonderful! Logan can you please go guide the new student from the office to here?” Logan internally cursed himself and wished he kept his hand down.

Logan crossed his arms and walked down the hall to the office, grumbling to himself the whole way down. 

He opened the door and was greeted by the secretary and a boy in a red jersey who looked like he was daydreaming or lost in thought.. “Logan, this is Roman Royalty.” Logan looked this boy up and down. He looked like something out of your basic highschool chick flick. 

Roman stuck out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Logan.” Logan grabbed it but didn’t say a word. Another boy stood up and launched himself up using his brother’s shoulders. “Hiya! I’m Remus!” Logan had to step back and blink for a moment because for a second Logan thought he was seeing double “There’s two of you…”

Roman sighed “Yes, it is so for I was not born one of a kind…” Remus laughed and put his arms around Roman’s shoulder “Yep! We’re Jekyll and Hyde!” Logan turned his head, “Are you presumably saying one of you is evil?” 

Roman groaned “Why does there need to be an evil twin?!” Remus nodded “Neither of us are inherently ‘evil’.” Roman turned around “Yeah, but Remus just doesn’t know how to keep his ‘ideas’ away from mine!” Remus picked up his legs and wrapped them around Roman’s waist “It’s not my fault your such a pru-” 

The bell rang and Remus jumped down “Saved by the bell Princey.” Logan sighed “Come on.” He guided upstairs and gave them a mini tour on the way to grab his things. He walked into the science room and quickly grabbed his things “This is the microbiology lab.” Remus’s eyes lit up “Woah! Do we get to play with mold here?” Logan nodded “Yes, we will experiment with biodegradability here.” 

Roman gagged “UGh! I refuse to touch mold.” Logan walked out the door “You'll possess lab equipment on, you'll be alright.” 

They started walking toward the cafeteria when he heard yelling. “Logan! Wait up!” Patton was running after them and had to stop halfway. Logan walked up to him and Virgil who was following him. Patton looked up “Oh. Who’re these two?” Logan held up both hands. “This is Roman and Remus, they just came here today, and I have to show them around, apparently.” 

Patton smiled “I like you guys! Let’s be friends.” Roman grinned “Sure!” Remus chuckled “I’ll pass.” Patton looked at him “Pleeeeease?~” Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s better to say yes and get it over with, trust me.” Remus smiled “A friend of Ro’s is a friend of mine, I guess.” He shrugged. Patton clapped “Yay!” They sat in the cafeteria and became friends from that day on, they spent a lot of their time together through the sun and the storms. 

However in the last week of September someone stapled a flyer to a bulletin board near their table that made everything do a complete flip. Roman turned around at the sound and practically screamed in delight. “OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!~” Logan covered his ear “Jesus, Roman thanks for the heads up…” Roman practically sprinted up to it to get a closer look at it. All his friends followed him and practically groaned. 

It was for the school musical. 

Virgil rolled his eyes “Princey...No.” Roman giggled a bit and bounced on his toes “Princey, Yes.” They all walked back and slumped in their seats. “Roman, you’re already part of the Theatre Class for the whole year, Tech Theatre, and the Theatre Production elective.” He counted them off on his fingers. “How much more do you need?!” Roman crossed his arm “Hmph! You’re just jealous because I’m a well rounded person.”

Virgil mumbled something under his breath, Roman almost caught it. “What was that? Speak up, I couldn’t hear you.” Virgil growled “Nothing…” Roman huffed “That’s what I thought.” 

Roman squealed “Auditions are after school!” Remus rolled his eyes “What’s even the play, Ro?” Roman thought about it for a second, before looking back, which sent everyone belting in laughter. “Uhh...Heart of Glass! Oh my god, I love that one.” Remus looked at him “Is that the straight one?” He shook his head and crossed his arms “No, that’s Heart of Gold.” 

Virgil gave him a thumbs up “Good luck against, The Wicked Miss Stage Rage.” Virgil wiggled his fingers childishly almost in a spooky ghost story way. Roman gave him a perplexed look “Miss Stage Rage?” Virgil nodded. “She’s one of the Theatre teachers, there’s four.” Patton crouched down “Rumor has it she burned a kids face on opening night of a production!” Logan rolled his eyes “Patton that’s mere rumor.” Remus leaned forward “Woah! That’s badass!”

Roman rolled his eyes “I’m sure she’s not that bad, besides all teachers in the past have loved my acting!” He said so sure of himself. Virgil shrugged “Just be careful when you don’t get the part.” Roman chuckled “Me? Not get the lead? You're joking right?” Remus laughed “Lion King.” Roman spinned “I was too short! You know that! It was 6th grade! Shut up!” 

The rest of the day Roman couldn’t stop thinking about auditions, so the end of the day came fairly quickly. He collected his stuff and walked down to the foyer and waited on his friends. He had butterflies in his stomach, he was so nervous. He was sure they were just trying to scare him so he did his best to impress this teacher. 

His friends all came down talking amongst themselves. Patton patted his back “A Pat-ton the back for good luck, kiddo!” Virgil nudged his shoulder “Knock Em dead, Princey.” Remus tousled his hair “Break a Leg, Ro.” Logan nodded “I wish you the most fortune outcomes, Roman.” 

They all walked out and Roman gulped walking to the auditorium where a note was taped to the door. ‘Come in, sit down, be quiet. Mrs.Dalton’ Roman nodded heading in. “Here goes nothing.” He quietly said to himself. He sat in the front row and pulled out his phone and waited. A boy sat next to him and pulled out a sketchbook and proceeded to draw different animals, mostly snakes.

Roman did the whole looking-without-looking-like-I’m-looking “Didn’t mommy ever tell you it’s rude to stare?” Roman jumped a bit. “Oh, yeah, sorry.” The kid chuckled “I wish you the best of luck.” A lady walked in her hair pulled back into pigtails with blue tips and had on a bright smile. “Good Afternoon, everyone.” The room was silent. “Let’s try this again.” She coughed and raised her voice “Good Afternoon, everyone.” Everyone mimicked her voice “Good Afternoon.” She clapped her hands. “Wonderful! I hope you all are ready to give it your all!” Roman cheered and she glared down at him with a cold icy stare different from the face she just had. “Anyways!” She smiled “Let’s get to it!” 

She took a seat in the middle of the auditorium and pulled out her clipboard “First, Avery, Aarons!” Roman watched her go through, it was the same routine every time. Ask what part they wanted, watch them perform, then proceed to insult them. Roman was nervous and his stomach was doing somersaults.

“Royalty, Roman! You’re up!” Roman walked up to the stage and picked up the script off floor, his hands trembling “Which part do you want?” She said, tapping her clipboard. Roman fidgeted a bit “I am hoping for the lead.” She snickered and scribbled on her clipboard. “Yeah, get in line.” Roman looked at his feet.

“You may proceed.” She said pointing her pen at him. Roman looked at the script and took a deep breath. “I stepped out into the snow and looked at his face. ‘Are you cold?’ He grinned lovingly. ‘Not while I’m with you.’” She stuck her hand up “Stop and please place the script back down.” Roman nodded. “Sing.” Roman thought for a moment and sang ‘Maybe’ from Annie. 

She scoffed “Try-hard, much?” Roman’s eyes got glossy and he wiped his face, he was not about to cry on stage but she had already seen it. She rolled her eyes and yelled. “Oh! Quit crying before you become a reject, ya crybaby. Get down, your audition is over.” Roman nodded and ran off stage. A couple of kids snickers at this and a few laughed.

He grabbed his backpack out of his seat and ran out of the auditorium. He put on his coat, walked outside and pulled out his phone. He called Remus and waited for him to pick up. “Please, pick up, pick up.” Remus picked up “Hey, Ro how-” Roman cut him off “Come pick me up, now.” Remus snickered “Aw, Ro-Ro can’t walk home in the cold?~” Remus said, teasing him a bit “Come get me, Remus, right now!” He was quiet for a moment, he thought his brother hung up. “Please, Remy?” His voice ready to shatter like glass Remus sighed “I’ll be around in 10.” Roman nodded “Thanks.” 

He sat down on the steps and put his head in his knees. His friends said she was a mean teacher, she didn’t think she was that mean. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, he sat there trying to blink them away. To people it seemed like nothing got to Roman, when in reality he was very sensitive to a lot of the things he loved and after today’s audition there’s no way he’ll have a lead after almost bawling on stage.

“Hm, and here I thought this was the great Roman Royalty.” Roman turned around to be greeted with the sketchbook kid “Oh, you.” He turned back around “What do you want?’ He sniffled and wiped his sleeve across his face. The kid smirked “Absolutely nothing, why?” Roman scoffed “If you came to mock me go ahead.” He sat. “Mm, nah. Just waiting on my ride.” Roman grunted and scooched away from this guy. 

Roman looked at his shoes. “What’s your name?” The boy looked at him “Mine?” Roman rolled his eyes “No, Santa Claus, Yes you.” The boy replied back without a beat “Deceit.” Roman looked at him “No way.” He smirked “Don’t ask or I’ll lie about it.” Roman scoffed “Alright, then Lord of the Lies.” Deceit looked at him. “Princey.” He curled in on himself either from insecurity or cold he didn’t know.

Roman prayed to whatever god that was out there that Remus would pull up. A black car parked up in front of the stairs. Speak of the devil “Roman! C’mon! We gotta go!” Remus yelled from the car. Roman picked up his bag from the stairs and jumped into the front seat as Remus sped off to the gas station. 

“So? How’d it go?” Remus asked, looking at his twin. Roman curled in on himself and sighed “Yeesh! It didn’t go that bad did it?” Roman shrugged as Remus pulled up. He handed the man a $10 “Full.” Remus turned to his brother in the seat. “Ro, I’m sure you’re just being over-” Roman stopped him “I almost cried on stage and everyone saw.” Remus reeled back “Oooooohhh…” He sucked in a breath through his teeth. 

Roman went back into the fetal position and grabbed his hair. “Now- I might now even get cast because of that! Nobody will see me! I can’t go back to being a nobody Remus!” His brother wrapped him in a tight hug rubbing his back. “Shhh...You’re not gonna it’s gonna be fine.” Roman nodded a bit, clinging to his brother, some days he didn’t know what he’d do without him. Remus grabbed his shoulders “Ro, I can promise you in my life that if it’s the last thing I do you will never have to go through something like that ever again.” Roman rubbed his eyes and nodded, he believed his brother, for now.

Remus and Roman went to ‘Rocket’s’ as per the ‘audition tradition.’ Remus parked in the parking lot and went inside. Remus looked at him with a sad face watching Roman play with his straw. “C’mon Princey, cheer up! Things will be great tomorrow.” Roman looked up “Okay, Re, I trust you.” Remus grinned “Okay! But for now-” He lifted his milkshake. “Bottoms up.” They touched drinks and proceeded to chug them.

\------

Roman woke up the next morning and practically jumped out of bed. He went over the bunk bed railing and practically landed on Remus. “Ough! Roman!” He sat up “Jesus, your mood did a 180…” Roman was applying his makeup. “It’s 360, Remus.” Remus sighed as he watched his brother put on some red eyeshadow and mascara. “I can already see it now, Roman Sanders cast as Johnson Tubin!” Remus rolled his eyes as he shifted through his pile of shirts. “Again, be careful, Ro.” Remus put on a green t-shirt with a dinosaur riding a cat made of chicken nuggets. “I will, I promise.” 

Remus’s face straightened “I’m serious, I don’t ever wanna see your face like that again.” Roman applied some lip gloss “Like what? Fabulous?” Remus spun him around in his vanity chair and grabbed his shoulders “Like...like…” He was struggling to find the right way to phrase what he was gonna say next with being harsh. “Just- I don’t wanna see you upset again….” Roman winced and looked at the floor. He grabbed Remus’s hands and looked up at his twin’s eyes. “I promise.” He hugged Remus and then pushed him off “Okaayyy, this is turning mushy…” Roman continued getting ready and they both laughed at each others antics.

They both raced down the stairs to grab their lunches. “I want the bag with the cookie!” Remus pushed past his brother “Careful, Re, you don’t want to grab the wrong one!” They both grabbed a bag and ran outside to the bus. Patton was sitting in the front talking to Virgil with Logan across the aisle. Roman took a seat next to Logan and Remus behind Virge and Padre. 

Roman unstapled his lunch bag and looked into it. “Damn it!” He threw it into his bookbag, he heard a mimicked sound from Remus. “It doesn’t have a cookie, but a note is in here.” Remus picked it up “Dear R&R, please stop making noise at 7 in the morning, because of this cookie war you two seem to be having since I’m fed up with it, neither of you get one, Love Romona.” They stared at each other and groaned.

Patton took his cookies out of his lunchbox and handed each of the twins one. Roman stuck his hand out “Keep it, Pat.” Remus snatched his “Thanks, PattyCake!” Roman scoffed “Remus! That’s rude.” He shrugged “What? He offered them.” Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. “Uggghhh…” 

Roman sprinted straight to the school bulletin where all the announcements were posted, he looked around before he found the casting list. All of his friends stood behind him and waited for his reaction. “No...no...no...is that m-...no….no….no…” They were all losing hope. Roman’s shoulders slumped and kept looking down. “There’s-!” He stopped for a second “Me….” Patton tried to look at the sheet “Shop person #2…” Roman straightened up “Well, it’s better than not being not cast! I must carry on.” He walked to their table.

Virgil looked at the sheet and at the top was ‘Janus Sirpin.’ as Johnny Tubin. Janus leaned in to look at the board and smirked “Delightful.” Remus pinned him against the wall. “You son of a bitch!” Janus kept a nonchalant face “Pardon?” Remus screamed “That part was rightfully Roman’s! He deserves it more than your ungrateful ass!” Janus simply stared “The decisions were made, don’t get mad at me I simply auditioned same as your brother.” Remus went to punch him but was held back. “YOU BASTARD!” Patton and Virgil pulled Remus off the kid. “Remus- Remus! He’s not worth it.” 

Remus huffed and tears of frustration dripped down his cheeks “It’s not fair…” Patton hugged him “I’m sorry.”


	2. Panics Attacks, Skates, and Meetings, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is excited for all their plans for the school year!

After school everyone wanted a way to subtlety cheer up Roman. The whole day he just seemed less glittery and jittery, he didn’t even sit with them at lunch.

During the free period Virgil and Patton found him out in the school garden. “Roman! There you are!” Roman seemed to straighten up at their voices “Parde, Emo!” He chirped cheerfully. “What’re you doing, out here?” Patton asked sitting on the stone bench next to him. “I’m just texting my boyfriend.” Virgil’s eyes widened “OK, two things, one, your gay and two you have a boyfriend?!” Roman gasped “How dare you assume that someone as lovely as I doesn’t have a significant other!” 

Patton clapped “Congratulations, kiddo!” He smiled and hugged Roman. 

They were all walking out and talking about how their weekend was going to go when they were stopped by Romona “Hey, boys.” Roman smiled “Ro-Ro!” Romona smirked and pulled Roman and Remus aside and whispered something to them. “What?! Are you sure?” Remus was bouncing on his toes “Did you ask all of them?” Romona nodded. They ran over to their friends “We’re going skating!” Patton jumped “Wait we need to ask-” Remus cut him off “Mona already did!” They all cheered. They all got in Remus’s car and drove to the skating rink, they all got out of the car and walked inside.

They all quickly borrowed skates and got started, though Virgil was wobbling around more than a newborn baby deer. “Ugh! Why can’t I get this?!” He held on to the wall for dear life while skating. Virgil looked around, it just looked so natural for everyone. A kid that was 6 skated up to him “Wow, you suck, like a lot.” Virgil swiped his skate and tripped up the kid causing the child to cry. The child’s mother quickly skated over and glared at Virgil “How dare you! The hell is wrong with you?!” Virgil shrugged “Your kid started it.” She pushed him “He’s 6 your like what, 15?!” 

Patton wheeled over, and apologized. “I’m sorry, Ma’am.” She skated off and mumbled “Yeah...sure..” The kid kicked Virgil’s shin. “Ow! You sunva!-” Patton held him back “Virgil, No!” 

Virgil wheeled over to the break room and sat down undoing his skates. “Fuckin….don’t wanna be- here!” He removed his boot and threw it at the wall. “FUCK THIS!” It hit the wall leaving a skid mark on it. Patton walked in and sat next to him, putting a hand on his back and handing him a cup of water. Virgil had his head in his lap and had tears running down his face in frustration. He took the cup from his hand, chugging it gratefully. “Thanks Pat.” Patton smiled “You’re welcome.” Virgil grunted and crossed his arms. “There’s too many people here..” He huffed and wiped his face with his hoodie, Roman skated up “Hey Popeye, what’s up what’s going on?” Patton sighed and gestured his head toward Virgil. Roman’s eyes softened and he crouched down to look at Virgil’s face “Hey, Virge, what’s going on?” Virgil wrapped his arms around his middle “I don’t feel good, anymore.” 

Roman turned around then back at Virgil. “Should I get someone?” Virgil shook his head “No..” He leaned back and took a deep breath. “I wanna go home.” Roman sighed “Well, Mona won’t be back till later cause she’s at work.” Roman sighed “Can your mom come get you?” He shook his head “No, the hospital is keeping her overnight tonight.” He furrowed his eyebrows “Logan’s parents are working…” He looked at Patton “Patton, can Grandma Haley come get him?” He nodded “I’ll call her.” He pulled out his phone and walked into the bathroom. 

Roman put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder “Are you sure you want to-” He cut him off “Yes, absolutely.” Patton walked out of the bathroom. “She’s on her way.” Virgil grinned “Thanks, Pat.” Patton nodded and sat next to him, Roman stood up and skated off. 

While Roman was skating he tripped and fell into someone. He wasn’t hurt ,the only thing that got bruised was probably his ego. He flushed pink and started berating apologises “I'm so sorry! I wasn’t looking and I-” The person spoke but the second they opened their mouth Roman was filled with dread. “It’s okay, I’m not harmed.” The boy in question was none other than the infamous ‘Deceit’. He held out a hand, but Roman smacked it and stood up. “The only that hurts right now is my eyes from viewing you.” Deceit chuckled “Then simply, ‘look away’.” He did magic hands and skated off. He looked over at Virgil on the bench who was being led outside by Patton and his grandmother.

“And make sure he gets home safe!” He heard Patton yell as the woman nodded. Roman rolled up to him. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” Roman nodded “Virgil’s tough, he’ll be fine.” 

-

It was raining pretty hard when Patton was running over to the Faust’s house. He had his umbrella in his hand and a book bag slung over his shoulder and he stopped on their big white porch. The Faust’s were loaded; they were grateful that they had Logan in their group and he never let the money go straight to his head. He was gasping for air as he closed his umbrella and rang the doorbell. A girl with a bun tied in her hair looked “Patton!” Patton looked up and waved “Chrissy!” He hugged her and quickly pulled away. He stepped inside as Chrissy removed his coat, and took his boots to the wet room. “Logan is upstairs in his room, you know where to go.” Patton nodded and took up the steps. He knocked on the door “Do you wanna build a snowman?~” He heard Logan sigh from inside and opened the door. “Patton, is it delightful to see you again.” 

“Well waiting to see you was to slow-gan so I needed to see you today!” Logan sighed and let Patton in. Virgil already was lying on the bed playing with the Switch. “Hey, Pattycake.” He said not really looking up. “Hello, my dark strange son.” Virgil rolled his eyes at the nickname. The twins were the last to arrive practically busting down the door. Remus swung open the door so hard it hit the wall “Here’s Reeeemus!” Logan looked at him “I have told you numerous times not to do that to my door.” He said scowling “Well, it’s an infinitesimal matter, Logie.” Logan stood up. “It was ONE time!” 

Everyone in the room laughed and took their places in their respective seats. Logan clapped “Virgil, beanbag.” He pointed at “Patton, yoga ball chair.” Patton bounced on the seat. “Remus swing seat.” Remus sat and swung in it a bit. “Roman, loveseat.” Roman laid on it dramatically. Logan pulled up his chair “Mine.” 

Logan clapped his hands together. “I call this meeting of the Five Stars, to order. I shall read the minutes from the last meeting.” Logan pulled out his laptop and pulled up a document. “Saturday, September, 15th, 1:25 PM, The Oath was said, The meeting began, We discussed the topic of, The annual Fair Coming up in a few weeks, The challenges that come with the new school year, The monthly sleepover, and the discussion furthered on Roman and Remus being in our group.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement, Remus held his head high “Adding me in was just the chaos you virgins needed!” Roman scoffed “I’m here too!” Remus shook his head side to side “Yeah, Roman too.” Logan continued on “Then we played a bit of Smash Brothers and Mario Kart and Odyssey. The victors of The Mario Kart and Smash Brothers Tournament was Virgil.” Virgil turned a bit pink and sunk into his hoodie. “Then a film was chosen by the victor in which Virgil chose, IT.” Patton cowered, “That movie was so scary!” Logan finished up “Then refreshments were brought by Chrissy.” He closed the laptop placing it back on his desk. 

“Before we can begin this meeting we must say the oath.” Logan put his hand in the circle they had formed, the others soon followed “Let us begin.”  
“5 little birdies in the nest  
they are all the very best.  
They’ve been out  
They’ve been in  
But they stick together, Thick and Thin.”

Logan took over singing the first verse but it sounded more like talking than singing “The first one here brought us together, he’s stuck with us through any weather, if you’re older than him you're still his son, the first member is Patton.”

Patton sang the next part “The second one here’s one you know, he wears a hoodie in sun or snow! He’s cold at first but when he opens up, he’s a good guy and lots of fun! If you need help, will he come? He will! And this friend's name is Virgil!”

Virgil rubbed his neck and cleared throat to sing his part. “He may be loud and bounce around, but when you’re with him you’ll never frown,If it’s creative he’ll put on a show. What’ll be you’ll never know, who’s this boy, I’ll tell you again, it’s the showstopper named Roman!” 

Roman gleamed and clapped his hands for the next part. “When I was born I’m sure you know, I was given an identical bro. He is wild and kinda reckless but he’s my brother nonetheless. When I was made twas not I but us, he looks like me he is Remus!”

Remus smirked “Aw, Ro~.” Roman shoved him “Shut up!” 

“Finally the braincell of us, first day we met him on the bus. He may seem kinda like a dick, but he’s the smartest friend you’ll pick. I really don’t wanna sing this again, so listen up, finally Logan!”

“One!” Patton said, putting up his hand high in the air.  
“Two...” Virgil said, elbow raising his hand.  
“Three!~” Roman said, sing-songing it.  
“Four!” Remus said, putting his hand up in a middle finger.  
“Five.” Logan said, pulling his hand away.

Patton said the final verse “And that’s how we thrive!” Everyone clapped their hands on the word thrive. Virgil sighed “I still don’t understand how we manage not to mess that up everytime.” Remus shrugged “Second Nature, I guess.” 

Logan coughed “Then let the meeting begin.” Roman immediately chirped “The play!~” Virgil shut him down “Nope- Nononono.” He waved his hand “WE are not talking about that.” Remus sighed and slumped in his chair “The stupid beginning on the year standardized tesstttt….” Logan nodded “It is inconvenient, but it must be done to show what you know from your previous years and your old school.” Virgil put his fingers together “Halloween.” Remus looked at him “Halloween?” Virgil nodded “Halloween!” Logan ``Ah, yes All Hallows Eve, one of the many holidays we have butchered for the economy.`` 

Patton put his hand up “My family’s trip!” Logan pointed “Yes, Roman, Remus in case you didn’t know sometime in March the Faux’s take their annual trip to New Orleans.” Roman and Remus both looked at each other in shock and screamed “OH MY GOD!” 

Virgil was taken aback. “Wow, you guys are really excited for this.” Remus jumped out of his seat “Uhhhh, hello?~ New Orleans?! Music, Mardi Gras, The whole nine yards!” Patton mumbled there’s also a cruise soon….” Roman blank stares and falls over.  
Remus backed up “JESUS CHRIST! How much money does your family have?!” 

They continued talking about events yet to come, until it was time for food. Chrissy poked her head in. “Boys, I brought snacks.” She chirped. They all ran over to her tray “Cheetos and Fanta for the twins, Water and Salsa chips for Logan, Chocolate and Cola for Patton, Water and Skittles for Virgil.” She handed them out as she named them.

Remus smirked “I knew there was a reason you were my favorite.” Chrissy grinned and shut the door. “Have a good evening boys.” As they wrapped up eating, they heard a honk outside. Virgil peered out the window and it was his Mom “Oh, shit! I gotta go guys!” He grabbed his backpack. “Bye, Guys! Seeya Monday!” They waved him off as he ran out, one by one they all went home. 

The twins were the last ones around just waiting for something to happen. Logan was typing on his laptop as he kept looking back at them. “If you like I could probably-” Remus sat up from hanging off the bed. “No, Mona is gonna come.” He mumbled the last bit “Always her…” Just as he said that Romona walked into the hallway “You boys miss me?” She said leaning against the doorway, they ran up to Romona and hugged her. “C’mon boys we gotta go, it’s dinnertime.” She walked them out. “You boys want McDonalds?” They cheered in unison 

Logan looked back at his laptop, there was an odd feeling in his chest, it was kind of heavy but he brushed it off. “Silly, I have everything I could want, and feeling these things, how trivial.” Logan laughed a bit “How preposterous.” A tear rolled down Logan’s cheek. Logan wanted his parents so bad.


End file.
